


Amor

by Zinnnnc



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnnnc/pseuds/Zinnnnc
Summary: 校园au苦苦追妻最后发现是双箭头的狗血老套故事
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 7





	Amor

——或许，你也喜欢星空吗？

#1 side Chris Evans

“绝对时间绝对的、真实的数学时间，就其本质而言，是永远均匀流动的，它不依赖于任何外界事物，是不可挽留和不可停住的。这告诉我们，要把握住时间。”

“所以这又是你去缠着Sebastian的另一个理由了吗？”

“满分Mackie，你真是我肚子里的蛔虫。 ”

无视了Anthony一脸作呕的表情，Chris又继续他的长篇大论。

“不过你要知道我那不是纠缠，我那可是正当追求。明白吗？我可是打从心底爱慕Sebastian。要是他对我的表示稍微有一点回应，我都可以直接跪下来跟他说我愿意......”

“闭嘴吧Evans，春天一到你就天天在这里发情。”Anthony翻了个大大的白眼，“不要说我没提醒你啊，刚上楼梯的时候听到Sebastian要去隔壁街的那家酒吧，你好好把……”

话音未落，Chris像飓风一样撞开宿舍门，留下一本被重重砸在地上的《国家天文》以及微微一笑，深藏功与名的Anthony。

“他出去了，一时半会不会回来。快过来这边咱开几把5v5。”黑人小哥在电话里如是说。

灯红酒绿，人声鼎沸，不远处一群青男俊女正依偎在一起谈笑着。Chris怔怔的望着Sebastian牵起身旁一位女孩的手，轻轻的在手背上吻了一下。他周围的人顿时爆发出一阵欢呼声。

Chris低下头，拼尽全力地想忽视掉Sebastian搂着女孩的手，想要忽视掉Sebastian脸上喜悦的笑容。

”怎么，又来找虐啦，受虐狂?”

Chris吓了一跳，乍一以为自己的思绪已经可以和自己肉体分离，可以自己跑出来。

一抬头看见说话的人是Scarlett，Chris心里缓了一口气。

”怎么不说话?又被我说中啦？”

Chris只好摊摊手默认。

Scarlett撇了撇嘴，挥手向酒保要了一杯马丁尼。

”老实说，你之前追女孩不是都挺有一手的吗？怎么现在换成一个男的就畏畏缩缩的，整得好像是初恋似的。”

”就是初恋啊!他可是我爱上的第一个男孩，相信我，也会是唯一一个。但是Sebastian这么完美，长得好看，人又好，又有才华，这么好的人我好怕会失去他，我也对跟男孩表白没什么经验，所以……”

”停停停。”Scarlett打断了Chris的话。”所以你和他现在是朋友了吗？”

Chris有点羞涩的摇摇头。

”……?所以你可以张口闭口地说出Sebastian有多好有多完美，但你事实上你除了总是偷瞄Sebastian几眼之外，就和Sebastian没有任何交集了吗？”

”emm你可以这么认为吧”Chris有点不好意思的挠挠头。

”哇Evans你真的逊爆了，要是我把你是怎么追Sebastian的说出去，你就可以成为全美国最搞笑的人之一了。昔日恋爱高手Chris Evans竟不敢表白，真相居然是……”

”害你可别调侃我了。我其实有给Sebastian写过情书的。”说起这件事，Chris心里又泛起无限的悲伤。他趴在桌子上，头埋进臂弯里叹了口气。

“怎么了？他拒绝你了？”

“没有”

“那你叹什么气？”

“别说了，我真情实感的写完那封信，可能连川普看了都要爱上我，心里就想着反正和Sebastian还不是朋友嘛，就赌一把。唉。”Chris拿着空酒杯，一下一下的用杯底小力的敲打着桌面。

“他不是没拒绝你吗？”

“我宁愿他直接拒绝我。他现在对我不冷不热，完全当那封信不存在似的，依旧把我当一个路人对待。”

Scarlett拍了拍Chris的肩膀。“可能他没看到嘛。”

“怎么可能？我一个月前就把那封信放到他的柜子里了。”

突然之间，Chris一下子坐直了。

“干嘛？吓我一跳。”Scarlett不满的用手肘撞了撞Chris的手臂。

“Sebastian看过来了！！！！！！天哪天哪，他看了我一眼啊啊啊！！！”

“......”Scarlett翻了个大大的白眼，“看你一眼就这么开心？在追星呢，小粉丝？”

“天哪他的眼睛好迷人，好像有星星在里面一样！！他跳舞好好看，好好看，好好看，要是跟他跳舞的人是我就好了...”Chris说着说着又开始惆怅起来。

“振作点Chris，我真觉得你应该换种方法追Sebastian。”

“比如说？”

“你还问我？”Scarlett又翻了个白眼。

“嘿嘿你是女生嘛，比我清楚怎么追到男生。”

“想什么呢。”Scarlett戳了戳Chris毛茸茸的脑袋，“从来都是老娘被追，老娘可没试过追别人。”

“是是是，女神威武，女神我爱你，女神快告诉我怎么追Sebastian”

“我怎么就没发现你这么会放彩虹屁？好吧，我觉得你可以不用一直这样偷偷的看Sebastian。你要表现的自然一点。太过刻意和他制造相遇机会反而显得你太过猴急，可能还会让他觉得你吃相太难看。”

“真的吗？怎么我听起来怪怪的？”

“哎你真的烦，最近天文馆不是出新的展览了吗，今天是最后一天，你快给我去看。你看看你，一天天坐在这里看Sebastian都快看自闭了。”

“去天文馆就能追到Sebastian吗？”

“哎您老快去吧，叫你去就去，别这么啰啰嗦嗦的。”

Scarlett说着便拉起Chris，把他往酒吧门外推。

Chris如Scarlett所说的，站到了天文馆里巨幅的加州星云图像前。他很喜欢浩瀚的宇宙，喜欢漫天的星斗。偶尔看书的时候，他会暗自的想黑夜里那片藏在城市五彩斑斓的霓虹灯光后的苍穹繁星。

他也很喜欢这幅加州星云，那片深邃的蓝色总会让他想起Sebastian湛蓝的眼睛。

Chris在图像前驻足了一会，一转身，差点摔倒在地上。

Sebastian就站在他面前，真是太他妈的惊喜了。原来这才是Scarlett说的慢慢来吗，果然这种深奥理论不是他Chris Evans能理解的。

“....呃，Hi？”Chris胡乱的整理了一下衣服，尽量掩盖自己刚刚差点摔倒的尴尬。

“Hi，我刚刚是把你吓到了吗？”

啊啊啊啊Sebastian跟我讲话了啊啊啊啊啊，天啊天啊！！！Chris心里一下啊乐开了花。

“没..没有！我只是一不小心没站稳。”

他顿了顿，“你也喜欢天文？”

“嗯，算是吧。今天不是新展的最后一天嘛，我就来看看。”

“可是新展不是在楼上吗？”

“......”

“......”

操，Chris Evans你究竟在说什么鬼话啊。完了，这下真要被Sebastian讨厌了。美好的爱情还没开始就结束了。 

Chris正准备打破这片沉默时，Sebastian抢先了一步。

“em你知道，这幅加州星云很经典嘛。我也...挺喜欢这幅的，所以就...就来这里了。”

Chris的心一下子又炸开了花。哇啊啊啊啊Sebastian喜欢天文，居然还跟我喜欢同一幅星云图啊啊，我们果然天生一对吗！！！

“我也超喜欢加州星云呀！”Chris激动的拉住Sebastian的手开始上下弹跳。

过于夸张的动作引起了旁边几个路人的注意。

Chris赶紧松开Sebastian的手，不好意思地挠挠头。

“嘿嘿，我有点太..激动了。毕竟...身边喜欢天文的朋友不是很多啦。” 

“我也是。你想和我一起去御夫座那边看看吗？”

“好！走吧走吧！”Chris受宠若惊。

晚上，Chris颤抖着激动的双手，盯着手上用蓝色墨水写的一串号码，默默的给Scarlett打了个电话。

电话铃声响了十来秒后终于接通了。

“啊啊啊Scarlett我爱你。”

“怎么回事Evans，你今天说了两次这句话。让我猜猜，你要到Sebastian的号码了？”

“对！不仅是这样，那串号码还是Sebby主动提出要给我的！！”

“行啊Evans，刚认识就叫的这么亲密。”

“嘿嘿嘿。”Chris抱着电话傻笑起来，“不过你怎么知道Sebastian会去天文馆啊？”

“什么？我不知道。我就说按我说的去做准没错。”

“是，遵命！先挂啦恋爱专家，我要去找我的罗马尼亚甜心了。”

“是谁呀？又是Chris吗？”见Scarlett挂断了电话，和Scarlett同宿舍的Elizabeth 问道。

“对，又是他。又来跟我讲Sebastian的事，说他要到号码了。”

“半个级都看得出来Chris喜欢Sebastian吧，怎么他们进展这么慢。”

“还不是因为我们的泡吧小王子其实也是个二愣呗，Evans看他的眼神都像要把他吞掉似的，他自己却一点感觉都没有。”

“话说，Sebastian真的去天文馆了？”

“确实，看来我的推理能力可以和福尔摩斯有的一比。”Scarlett想起自己之前在图书馆见到Sebastian去图书架上拿了好几本天文书和天文杂志就断定他喜欢天文而且不会错过天文馆新展的推论，不禁感到一丝丝骄傲。

“Chris也是个憨憨，之前追女生没有一点拖泥带水，现在遇到个Sebastian就变得好像个纯情高中生似的。要不是我亲自上阵帮了他一把，他估计现在还在酒吧里想着Sebastian暗自神伤呢。”

“哇，憨憨配二愣，天生一对啊。绝了。”Elizabeth总结道。

“绝了。”

Scarlett和Elizabeth相视一眼，一下子笑出声来。

而这一边的Chris并不知道女生宿舍正在谈论他的事。在被舍友Anthony多次抱怨之后，Chris终于挂断了和Sebastian长达一个多小时的电话粥。Anthony见状，长吁了一口气。

“我说老兄，你这样真不行。表白这种东西出手要快，不是像你这样磨磨蹭蹭的，靠打电话粥来折磨你室友。”

“怎么说？”

“你知道成功的三大秘诀是什么吗？” 

“坚持、努力....”

“不不不。”Anthony打断了Chris的话，“听好了，成功的三大秘诀：一是坚持，二是不要脸，三是坚持不要脸。懂了吗？”

“....？什么东西？？？”Chris疑惑的眯起眼睛。

“我是说你可以直接打电话过去和Sebastian说你喜欢他，或者把他约出来然后跟他说你喜欢他。直截了当，一次性把你的目的亮出来，而不是像你现在慢吞吞的。”

“可是今早Scarlett跟我说要慢慢来...”

“听我的，你兄弟还能骗你吗？”

“可是你单身...”

“闭嘴吧Evans。”Anthony朝Chris竖了个中指，“听不听由你，反正你不是也没试过我的方法吗？试过了你就会知道你哥我也是个恋爱高手。”

“可要是seb因为这个跟我翻脸了怎么办？”

“小朋友你别来这么多问号，照做就是了。每晚8点的狗血霸道总裁爱上我电视剧都是这么演的。”

“电视剧可还行。”Chris总觉得Anthony这人满嘴相声，不靠谱的很。

Chris对Anthony的理论半信半疑，于是第二天他约了Sebastian出来看了场电影，顺便继续把对Sebastian的小爱慕藏在心底。

都说是半信半疑嘛，那就做一半不做一半咯。逻辑鬼才Chris Evans如是说。

似乎就这样，他们顺理成章的成了朋友，关系好到他们身边的朋友总说他们就像穿一条裤衩长大的。Chris当然很喜欢他们说的这些话，但他心里希望的却不只是这样。

Chris其实不擅长等待，因为等待会让他感觉那段时间不属于自己，感觉就像自己是一个身上缠满了白线的提线木偶，只能够等着被人操控。

一个多月的漫长等待之后，Chris觉得是时候和Sebastian做个了断了。于是他拿出手机，按下了那个置顶的号码。电话一下子就接通了。

“嘿怎么了Chris？”

“没什么，只是突然想问问你假期想不想和我一起去一趟西部。”

“怎么，你想当牛仔啊？”Sebastian在电话那头轻笑了几声。

“没有没有，我只是想去Tonopah看星空。你来吗？”

“就我们两个人去？”

“就我们两个人。”

“......”

“......”

电话两边突然都陷入了沉默。Chris暗暗的在手里捏了一把汗，心里开始忐忑不安。

“嘿，seb，你考虑的怎么样了？”Chris觉得自己紧张到心都快从嗓子眼跳出来了。

“当然可以Chris，你早就知道我的答案了。”Sebastian答复道。

Chris心里缓了一口气。

“我只是在查哪天去比较好，要是天气不好咱的旅行费就白搭啦。”Sebastian继续说道。

天哪这是什么贴心大宝贝。Chris心里叫嚣着。

接着，他们又像往常一样闲聊着直到互相说晚安。

如果说，纽约城独立日晚上的流光溢彩，火树银花是人间美景的话，那么墨黑色天空上的浩瀚星空会比它更胜一筹。然而，在Chris看来，世上最美丽的不是晚景，不是星空，而是Sebastian的眼睛。

他觉得Sebastian的双眸里蕴含了烟火的绚烂，也蕴含了星空的静谧。世上所有的美好事物都化作那一抹浅蓝，融进Sebastian的眼睛里，融进Sebastian的灵魂里。

Chris总是不自觉地就往Sebastian那边瞧，只是一瞥，他便能迷的魂不守舍。就像现在这样。早上在机场里Sebastian迎面和他打了个招呼，剩下的这十几个小时他脑海里全是那副画面。

虽然Sebastian就在他旁边，他也不敢一直往Sebastian那边瞟，毕竟他可不能让Sebastian觉得他是个喜欢顶着别人看的hentai。表面上静如止水，内心却波涛汹涌，这句话一定说的就是Chris这种人。事实上，如果可以，Chris觉得自己可以一整天抱着Sebastian，不停的亲吻他的额头，他的眼睛，他的嘴唇，虔诚如信徒。

.......

“嘿，想什么呢？”

感觉到小腿被轻轻地踢了几下，Chris回过神来。

Sebastian一脸好笑的看着他。

“怎么一直盯着牛排发愣，是想把牛排留给我吃吗？。”

Chris立刻把盘子里的牛排切了一大半放进Sebastian的盘子里。

"来，来，来，多吃点。”

“其实我不是这个意思.....”Sebastian看着Chris的一系列动作怔了怔。

“啊..你不想要啊...”Chris立刻把牛排叉了回来。

“......???”

有点小尴尬。Chris不明白自己为什么总会在Sebastian面前做一些迷惑行为。Sebastian的存在似乎扰乱了Chris的脑神经，让他的大脑丧失了思考能力，浑身上下的细胞都只被指示着叫嚣“Sebby我爱你”。

Tonopah的天空很干净，满天的繁星一览无余。周围没什么人，他们拿了张布随意的铺在车子的边上。Sebastian架好相机后便在Chris身边躺了下来。

他们没有聊天。Sebastian抬着头看着天空，而Chris则望着他的侧身。

微弱的灯光糅杂着点点星光映在Sebastian的脸颊上，他的睫毛闪着皎白色的柔光，身上笼罩着一层朦胧的夜色，显得很不真实。

Chris在想，Sebastian会不会就是那个来自B612的小王子?

他是不是在那颗蓝色的星球上种下了一朵红玫瑰?

他会不会在某一天找到内心所寻求的答案之后，便会穿过无数星辰，回到那个属于他的星球上?

千万不要。

Chris赶紧阻止自己往那方面去想。要是Sebastian真的离开了，他Chris Evans也就可以到天涯边服下断肠草了。

正当Chris胡思乱想时，Sebastian把身子侧过来望向他。

Sebastian在笑，眼角微微弯起一个好看的弧度。

“你说，会不会有那么一颗星球，上面也有一个Chris和一个Sebastian正抬着头望着星空？”Sebastian问道。

“嗯哼，也许吧。或许那个星球上的Sebastian正躺在一片玫瑰花海里，欣赏着这片璀璨的星空。或许那个Sebastian还是个幼稚鬼，怀里要抱着一只玩具小熊。”

“喂，想什么嘛。而且怎么会躺在玫瑰花海里啊，他会被刺扎伤的。”

“不是还有个Chris吗？Chris会保护Sebastian，不让他受伤。”

“可以啊Chris，这么会说情话，怪不得女孩子们都这么喜欢你。”

“那可不，像我这种全美数一数二的靓仔，只要我开口，没有女孩子不被我的魅力所折服。”

Sebastian听罢，舌尖习惯性地划过嘴唇，下唇被牙齿咬的泛白。他在忍笑。

最后，他还是没忍住，整个人笑倒在Chris怀里。

“干嘛笑成这样嘛，我难道说的不对吗？嗯?”Chris朝Sebastian挑挑眉，装出一副如果Sebastian不说对的话就要揍他的表情。

“滚啦，少在这里给我装。”Sebastian笑得浑身都在颤抖，就差没在地上打个滚了。

他花了一小段时间才缓过气来。Sebastian翻了个身，将手臂枕在脑后，闭上了眼睛。

“你说，宇宙像不像一个巨大的花坛，里面种满了各种各样的鲜花。”Chris问道。

“嗯哼，确实挺像。”Sebastian把眼睛睁开一条缝隙望了Chris一眼，接着又闭上了。“我觉得它还能像点别的。”

“怎么说？”

“emm我还没想好，到时候再说叭。我有点困。”

“要不我们现在回酒店?”

“不行。”Sebastian答道。声音因疲倦而变得软绵绵的，“你要等到相机发出'咔嚓'的声音，才能叫我起床。”

“是，遵命。”Chris哭笑不得。

看好时间，Chris也想休息一会，奈何脑细胞太过活跃，他一直没睡着。

一想到Sebastian就睡在他旁边，他心里就一阵激动。

这算是和Sebastian一起睡觉吗？他想道。还没确定关系就一起睡觉会不会太草率？

在他胡思乱想之时，一声清脆的‘咔嚓’声将他抽回了现实。

Chris转过头去用手指戳了戳Sebastian的脸。

没有反应。

“Seb？”他揉了揉Sebastian毛绒绒的头发。

“别搞我。”Sebastian噘着嘴，不满地闭着眼小声嚷嚷着。

“seb，seb，seb......”Chris开始了复读机模式。见Sebastian没有丝毫反应，鬼使神差地，他突然冒出一句“sebby我爱你，你听到了吗？”

“嗯....”

“seb？”

“......”

一片沉默。望着Sebastian熟睡的脸，Chris知道他是没有听进去了。在心中默叹一口气后，他便把Sebastian抱起来塞进副驾驶座里。

路上有一点颠簸，Sebastian没多久就醒了。

“哇我居然睡到一点知觉都没有，太丢脸了。”

“小朋友睡久一点身体好。”

“说谁呢？？？”Sebastian挥了挥手中的拳头，望了Chris几眼，问道，“要不要换我来开啊？不要太累了..”

“小朋友不能开车。”

“喂我认真的，你要不去休息一下吧，别累坏了。”

“不用。”Chris笑嘻嘻地望着他，“马上就到了，小朋友可以继续睡觉觉。”

Sebastian咂咂嘴。沉默了一会后，他突然一脸紧张地转过身。“我......有没有....呃...”他摸了摸鼻子，不好意思地继续问道，“我有没有.....说梦话呀...”

“嗯哼？”Chris挑挑眉，没有正面回答。

“所以....是没有吗？”

Chris觉得Sebastian这个样子有点好玩，心底突然冒出了一个大胆的想法。

“有。”

“啊？我说了什么？”

“你说你爱我。”

“什么？？？？？？？”Sebastian一下子攥紧了安全带，惊慌失措地样子就好像森林里将要被狮子迫害的小鹿。

Chris看他下一秒就要说“对不起”的表情，心里有点愧疚也有种莫名的失落。

“没有啦，刚逗你玩的。”

知道事实后，Sebastian长吁一口气，整个人瘫坐在椅子上。

“吓死我了。”

“真的很抱歉，明天请你去吃顿大餐，原谅我好吗？”

“不用啦，你也没做错什么呀。”Sebastian不好意思地挠了挠头，“其实是之前Chace说我睡觉的时候会时不时就开始讲些乱七八糟的梦话，你知道，在别人面前说梦话真的挺傻的。”

“还好啦，，而且你不说梦话的时候，不也傻傻的吗？”

“喂喂喂，信不信等会下车我跟你决斗啊？”

“不信。”

“可恶。”Sebastian一脸生闷气的样子抱着手臂，“我在你面前就这么没有战斗力吗？”

“对。”

“操你的Chris Evans。”Sebastian摆出一副“我再见了您嘞”的模样，气鼓鼓地说，“我要跟你绝交半小时！”

“别嘛Seb，我错了。”

Sebastian把头扭过去，一个眼神都不留给Chris。

“Seb？Sebby？halo？”

待锁好车后，Chris快步追上了把他甩在后头的Sebastian。

“sebby原谅我嘛。”他委屈巴巴地望着一脸冷漠的Sebastian。

“sebby～”

“帅哥～”

“靓仔～”

Sebastian没有丝毫反应。他掏出房卡，头也不回地进了房间。Chris赶紧跟了上去。

刚想要坐到Sebastian的身边，Chris便被Sebastian一脸嫌弃地推开了。

“那张才是你的床，Evans。我可没兴趣跟你同床共枕。”

“别嘛Seb,原谅我求求你。我发誓Sebastian Stan是全世界最厉害的人，他超猛的。”

“不干。”Sebastian把自己裹在被子里，开始悠哉地玩手机。

“Seb~”

“5顿饭”

“10顿都行，如果你愿意，请你一辈子都可以。”

“成交。”

看着Sebastian笑的眼睛眯成了条缝隙，一副赚大了的表情，Chris心里莫名有一股美滋滋的感觉。

于是，心情大好的Chris同学给他的弟弟推了一篇经验帖。

23：40

Chris：『恋爱小妙招丨追一个人，从请他吃饭开始』

Scott：？？？？？干嘛啊你？？？

Chris：给你分享一下你哥的恋爱成功技巧，赶紧码了好好学

Scott：？？？就这？

Chris：不学就滚吧小兔崽子［/刀］

Scott：求之不得［/再见/再见］

杯里的柠檬水沿着细长的吸管转了几圈后，彻底的见底了。

Scarlett用吸管戳着杯底的柠檬块，一边饶有兴趣的问：“怎么样？你跟Sebastian在Tonopah有大战十八回吗？”

身旁的Anthony也被这个话题吸引了，一脸看戏地挑挑眉。

“呃，还没有，快了”

“噢？所以你和Sebastian住在同一个房间就只是亲亲小嘴牵牵手咯？”

“也没有。”看着自己的好友一副“哇靠Evans逊爆了”的表情，Chris决定为自己辩解，“但我约了他出来吃饭啊，马上就成了”

“就这？怎么跟个小学生谈恋爱似的。”黑人小哥Anthony开启了嘲讽模式。

“喂喂喂，约他吃饭是很高明的技巧好吗，给点respect行不行？”

Scarlett碰了碰Chris的额头，再碰了碰自己的，感慨道：“太惨了，年纪轻轻脑子就烧坏了，唉。”

“什么啊，我好着呢。”Chris自豪的拍了拍胸口，“跟你们说吧，8.13是sebs的生日，我打算给他搞一个超级超级惊喜的派对，到时候你们都要好好表现啊。”

“没兴趣。”在一旁玩手机的Scott说道。

“小兔崽子胆养肥了啊？”

“有一说一，我也没兴趣。”

“我也没有。”

Chris的众好友都摆出一副百无聊赖的模样。

“算我求你们了行吗？”Chris一脸委屈。

“上次去你家开派对，结果饮料只有怡宝矿泉水，当时我差点以为我进的是养生堂，不是Chris Evans的老宅。”

“相信我，这次会有酒水的，你们要啥有啥，求求你们了。上次没有酒是因为我一不小心忘了，sorry。”Chris卑微恳求。

“行吧，我进了。”紧接着众好友纷纷答应了他的请求。

Chris瘫在座位上长吁一口气。

为了完成他的长远计划，Chris决定找一个和Sebastian熟悉的好帮手。Chace看起来对他不是很友善，Chris最终把目标锁定在了那天和Sebastian一起跳舞的女孩Diane身上。

可能因为都是Sebastian的朋友，Chris和Diane熟络的很快。也正因如此全身心地投入到party的策划中，以至于他丝毫没有意识到自己犯了大忌。

当Sebastian头也不回地走出酒吧时，Chris想都没想就跟了上去。

“Seb！”

清冷的月光混杂着路边昏黄的灯光，融进盛夏的气息里。

Sebastian闻声停顿了一下，又继续往前走。

Chris不知道Sebastian怎么了，只好和Sebastian保持着相隔不远的距离。

“Seb？你怎么了？”

Sebastian没有回应。走了一回后，他终于停下来了。

“你还记得你在Tonopah问我的那个问题吗？”

他转过身望着Chris，没等对方回应，他就继续往下说。

“宇宙一点都不浪漫。”

“它他妈的就是一个巨大的坟墓。”

#2 side Sebastian Stan

他落荒而逃。

他不想看到Chris写满对他关心的脸，不想让Chris看到他发红的眼眶。

他也不知道刚刚那句话怎么就从舌尖上滑出去了。

说实话，Sebastian觉得自己最近过得有点憋屈。

不知道什么时候开始，又有人在晚上往他宿舍的窗户上扔小石子。

这种事情在他刚来美国的时候倒是很常见，不过后来没有人干这些事了。

这次丢石头的人比以往的都要狡猾。最开始的几次，chace和他拿着扫帚跑到宿舍楼下时，才发现那个人已经消失的无影无踪了。

后来他们改变了策略，心想只要看到对方的脸，甚至只是个轮廓就好。结果他们坐在窗边等到小石子砸窗时，迅速的往楼下观望，结果连个人影都没看到。

Sebastian总是很抱歉因为自己的原因影响到了chace。

但每次他道歉的时候，chace就会一脸愤怒的说：“你根本就没有错！！”

那个他百年不登一次的学校论坛，据说多了几篇匿名骂他的帖子。他那几个爱泡论坛的朋友，每次看到这种帖子都要破口大骂然后帮他骂回去。

他跟他们说，没关系的。

真的没关系的，他真的不在乎了。作为罗马尼亚来的异类，自然会受到一些不平等的对待。

其实这些对于他来说，都算小事。最让他不好受的，应该就是Chris Evans这个人了。

他对Chris抱有太多的幻想，以至于这些幻想发酵成一个希望越大失望越大的现实。

他喜欢Chris Evans。

他把这个想法偷偷地藏在心底，没有告诉任何人。当然他最好的朋友兼舍友--chace，似乎看出来了。

能和Chris去Tonopah，是他这辈子都没有肖想过的事。

所以这导致了他在星空下，做了一个很可笑的梦。

他梦到Chris紧紧的抱着他，在他耳边呢喃着“我爱你”。他觉得浑身都在发烫。

“我也爱你。”他小声的答道。

然后Chris就放开了他，单膝跪在他的面前，把两枚闪闪发光的戒指分别。戴在了他和自己左手的无名指上。

接着，他醒了。听到Chris像判刑一样说，他刚刚说梦话时说了他爱他。他的大脑立刻当机了，甚至想不出一个字来做解释。不过好在Chris说那只是玩笑，他缓了口气。

自从和Chris真正认识以来的很长一段时间，Sebastian有一种“Chris是不是也喜欢我”的错觉。

直到他看到Chris和Diane逐渐熟络起来，才想起来Chris给Diane写过情书这件事。

那时候他和Chris彼此之间还是陌生人，但Sebastian已经喜欢Chris很久了。暗恋Chris的人很多，有些狂热的女生甚至把自己的内衣裤塞到Chris的储物柜里。而Sebastian是这些人里面最普通的一个，也是最不能成功的一个。

拜托，Chris的前任里哪有一个是男的？钢铁直男这四个字简直是印在Chris的脸上了好吗？

Chris的人气很高，这让他追女孩的时候似乎只要说一句“我喜欢你”就能成。所以收到Chris Evans写的情书真的是稀奇的不能再稀奇的事。这能让那些暗恋Chris的女孩们嫉妒到发疯，还有Sebastian。

Diane拆开信封，随意的扫了一眼。

“噢？Chris Evans居然给我写情书？”

站在自己柜子前放书的 Sebastian浑身僵硬起来。

“能给我看看吗Dai？”

Diane把浅蓝色的信递了过来。

“Chris Evans吗？我还真的不喜欢他这种类型。”

Sebastian死死的捏着信纸，骨节因用力过猛而泛白。

“Evans真的太招花惹草了。这封信要是被他那群追求者看到，我怕是要被她们骂一辈子。或许我是不是应该把这封信丢掉？”

Sebastian有些僵硬的把信递了回去。

“你自己决定吧。”

于是那封淡蓝色的信，就这么落在了校门外的垃圾桶里。

当事情发展为，Chris总是约Diane去咖啡厅之后，Sebastian便开始不断的在思想上麻痹自己。

他没有理由去记恨他的朋友，Diane没有做错任何事，她只是顺其自然罢了。棕发蓝眼帅哥和棕发碧眼美女，看起来是多么的般配啊。

Sebastian觉得自己已经坦然了。

结果在酒会上看到Chris和Diane坐在一起交流甚欢的模样，他才发现自己错的离谱。

他没有办法接受Chris和别人在一起，所以他选择离开。

Sebastian觉得自己太过感性，以至于他的心被各种强烈的情感冲击的千疮百孔。或许他该换上一颗金属心脏，不再感受世间的千情百绪，这样他就不会再受伤了。

但他终究是个有血有肉的人，所以他的心又一次地沉到了海底。原因很简单，他的同情心过于泛滥。

自从决意要离开Chris的生活之后，他总是刻意的避开Chris。偶尔在楼梯上遇到，他只会低着头快步从Chris身边离开。

这时候，David Hanson突然地出现在他的生活里。

Sebastian发誓，如果时间能够重来，他绝对不会答应David问他能不能帮自己补习功课的请求。

David跟他说，他很怕期末考试通过不了，说自己总是很焦虑很害怕。

Sebastian当时想都没想就答应了David。能帮助到别人又可以让自己不用老想着Chris，简直一举两得。

他有点固执，特别是对待自己认为是对的事时。尽管Chace，Charles和Toby跟他说那个David看起来不是什么好人，Sebastian还是坚持地跟他的朋友说“人不可貌相”，接着再跟他的朋友列举了David有多么好学，多么体贴的等等事迹。

他的朋友们虽然还是有点担心，但似乎单从外貌评判他人似乎不大合理，最终他们只是叮嘱了Sebastian要小心一点。

好好好，Sebastian心不在焉地回答。

如果能够回到从前，Sebastian一定会狠狠地扇当时不好好听朋友劝告的自己一巴掌。

那天David问Sebastian能不能去他家帮他补习，说他的妈妈想见一见Sebastian。

Sebastian想了想，同意了。

出于对朋友的信任，Sebastian丝毫没有注意到自己被带到了一条没有人的小巷里。

直到小腿被狠狠地踢了一脚，跪倒在地上，他才意识到自己被算计了。

迎接他的人不是David的母亲，而是学习附近的那帮混混。为首的人他算是认识。他的手下们叫他bishop，Sebastian刚来美国那会就和其他移民一样被他找过麻烦。不过Sebastian很幸运，bishop刚想找他麻烦就被他的朋友们揍跑了。

“又见面了吉普赛人。”

Sebastian没有理他，只是面无表情地盯着站在bishop身后的David。

他大概清楚之前一直往他窗户上扔石子的是谁了。

“我说话的时候可要认真听好了杂种。”感觉到他的的心不在焉，bishop把Sebastian的脸掰到他面前，示意跟班把Sebastian按在地上并用绳子把Sebastian的手捆起来。

“你们吉普赛人天生就是贼，这种罪恶是与生俱来的。你知道要怎么才能赎清自己身上的罪吗？”

滚吧，老子没罪，老子也不是吉普赛人。我靠，你他妈解裤子干嘛？

弹出的老二打在了Sebastian的脸上，他皱着眉头闭上了眼睛。

“张开嘴。”

Sebastian把头扭到了一旁。

“怎么？还在等你的朋友和你的小男朋友来救你吗？”

“跟你说白了吧，不可能有人来救你的小婊子。你的小男朋友今天甚至没有跟在你后面护送你回家呢。”

“你只有两个选择，要么张开嘴，要么死在这。我还挺想动动我的拳头”

见Sebastian不为所动，bishop有点怒了。他捏着Sebastian的下巴狠狠地往下拉，想要强迫Sebastian张开嘴。

“你他妈以为自己有多拽，你们这种婊子天生就只配吸吸男人的diao罢了。”

Sebastian感觉后背被重重地砸了一拳，紧接着是第二拳，第三拳。他感觉自己快要散架了。

“再不张嘴，下一拳就是砸在你脸上了。”

Sebastian的脑子里混乱的像浆糊，嘴唇已经被他自己咬破了，鲜血的味道刺激着他口腔里的神经。他紧闭着双眼，疼痛感反而被这个举动被无限放大。

“砰。”

他猛地睁开眼睛。

bishop在他面前倒了下来。映入眼帘的是Chris拿着板砖的身影。

刚才按着他的几个小跟班以及David都朝着Chris冲了过去。

Sebastian勉强的支撑着身体站起来，双腿因跪着的时间太长而无力。

他调整了一下呼吸，悄悄地往正和Chris打的如火如荼的David身后走去。

他一脚踢在David的裆部，双手还被反绑在身后，他一不小心没站稳，往前倒去。

Chris见状一把绕过在地上哀嚎的David，抱住将近摔倒的Sebastian。他把板砖往前一推，挡住了一记肘击。

有点像美国队长了，虽然别人拿的是盾，Chris拿的是板砖。Sebastian暗想。

他们打架似乎有一种天生的默契。Chris负责拿着板砖和混混们正面作战，而Sebastian负责协助Chris以及.....踢裆。

虽然这招有点阴，有点难以启齿，但它很有用不是吗？更何况，Sebastian的手还被绑起来了。

他们揍趴了三四个人之后，剩下的两个人觉得不对路连滚带爬的跑了。

沉默笼罩着他们两个人。最后Sebastian决定自己先离开。

“谢谢。”他说。

走了没几步，他便听到Chris在后面喊：

“喂，Sebastian。你打算就这么绑着手出去吗？”

他一愣，连忙地摇头。

Chris叹了口气，在一旁找了个玻璃瓶，“哐”的在一边砸碎，捡起一块玻璃碎片。

Chris站到了他的身边，Sebastian觉得自己不能呼吸了。

“你就这么讨厌我吗？”

“不是。”

他不讨厌Chris，他怎么会讨厌Chris呢，他只是...不想打扰Chris罢了。

绳子散落在地上，Sebastian走了。

“Sebastian！”

他回过头望了一眼Chris。

“...小心一点。”

Sebastian点点头。

水龙头的水哗啦啦的流出来，Sebastian抹了一把脸。自从上次的事之后，他变得有点神经质，总是不自觉的去洗脸。

回学校一两天，他觉得浑身不舒服，便请假回家了。

妈妈出差了，要过一阵子才会回来。这正好也给他留下了些空间思考前段时间发生的事。

bishop说有人总是护送他回家？

是Chris吗？

应该是他没错了。可是他为什么要这么做？

鬼使神差的，Sebastian打开了万年不用的学校论坛。骂他的那几篇帖子像激光灯一样闪进了他的眼里，很刺眼。他硬着头皮点进去，跟帖骂他的人不多，大多数都和种族有关。

紧接着他刷到了Chace他们的反驳帖。引起他注意的是一篇篇幅较长，跟帖人数也比较多的帖子。他满怀感激的看完这篇真情实感的反驳帖，右下角跳出来的署名让他吓了一跳。

Chris Evans。

居然是他？

Sebastian的心里五味杂陈。

嘿，你喜欢的人每天护送着你回家，帮你说话，还救了你，你该高兴才对啊。其他人肯定会这么和Sebastian说。

但是...

那是Chris啊...

那个万丈光芒的人不应该为他这个狼狈不堪的人做这么多，特别是在他决定不打扰对方生活之后。

Sebastian觉得自己不值得Chris做这么多，他也不配让Chris做这么多。

他当然记得自己算是Chris的半吊子朋友，但是他的心里就是觉得Chris应该多花点时间陪Diane，而不是花在他身上。

多可悲啊。他居然在为自己喜欢的人和“情敌”着想。

他想着想着就睡着了。

第二天他是被一声声急促的门铃声吵醒的。睡眼惺忪的他迈着沉重的步伐去开门。

刚打开一条缝隙，他立刻把门给关上了。

怎么没有人提醒他门外的是Chris Evans！！！！！！

他快速的抓了抓头上乱七八糟的头发再重新把门打开。

“有什么事吗？”

“呃，就是想来，看看你。毕竟你已经几天没有上学了。”

“我好多了，谢谢你。”

Chris努了努嘴。

“em，可以进去说吗？”

Sebastian才意识到自己还把别人关在门外。

Chris一进门便咳了一下。

“抱歉，抱歉，药水的味道太浓了。”

Sebastian道歉道。

“没事，反倒是你，好好休息。”

Sebastian接过Chris递来的盒子。

“这是什么？”

“拆开来看看不就知道了。”

“什么嘛，居然是一只玩具熊。”

“你不喜欢吗？玩具熊可是Sebastian的标配。”

“我怎么不知道你还看英国人写的这些小说？”

Chris嘿嘿地笑了起来。

“所以为什么要给我送个玩具熊啊？”

“你忘了吗？”

“忘了什么？”

“今天是你的生日啊！”

“啊？”

Sebastian拿起手机想看看日期，结果发现已经没电了。没办法，昨晚睡得太突然忘记充电了。

这时，门铃声又响了。

Charles，Chace和Toby站在门外。

“Happy birthday!!!”

门一打开，Toby就把一小块蛋糕糊在了Sebastian的脸上。

“去死吧Toby。”

“别动。”Chace摁着Sebastian。三个人在Sebastian身上东摸摸西摸摸，确认他没什么事之后才把他放开。

“喂你们几个别把我的头发搞乱了啊！！”

“你有梳过头吗？刚刚不就像个鸡窝？”Charles来了一句灵魂发问。

“你...”

“算了，进来坐会吧。我前天刚学会烤披萨，待会做一个给你们尝尝。”

“噢Sebby甜心我们爱你。”

刚走进客厅，Chace突然说：

“我突然想起来Selena约了我去咖啡厅，Sebby甜心我不能留下来吃披萨了。咱们晚上见！”

“啊我要保护这臭小子等会不被Selena打死，你知道Selena有点暴躁对吧。咱们晚上见Seb。”Charles说完便被Chace揍了一拳。

“我要保护他俩，不让他俩打起来。你们俩说是吧。晚上见Seb，记得去学校礼堂噢，晚上7点半。”Toby也加入了离开队列。

“礼堂有什么吗？”

“有惊喜就对了，再见Sebby。”三个人异口同声。说罢便鱼贯而出，留下满头问号的Sebastian。

“礼堂有什么吗？”Sebastian转身问坐在客厅里的Chris。

“到时候就知道了。你不是要做披萨吗？我来帮忙吧。”

“啊...好...好...”

下午慵懒的阳光洒在客厅里的两个人身上，微风吹过，盆栽斑驳的叶影在浅蓝色的沙发旁轻轻的摇曳着。

电视机里播着老掉牙的爱情喜剧片。Sebastian抱着玩具熊在沙发上睡着了。等他醒了的时候，电影已经结束了。

“睡得真香。”Chris调侃道。

“我怎么知道你会喜欢看这种片子嘛。真的很无聊。”

“那你以为我喜欢看什么？”

“《美国队长》那些啊，那可是男孩们最喜欢的啊。而且那天你的身手这么好，我还以为你很喜欢看动作片。”

“嗯哼，那个我还挺喜欢。但是我最喜欢的还是小美人鱼。”

“深藏不露啊Chris。”

“那当然，它的主题曲我还会唱呢，要不要给你唱一段？”

“别了吧，你给Diane唱去。” *注1

Chris看了看手表，跟他说：“我先走咯，晚上7点半见。记得多抱抱你的小熊噢。”

“知道啦，拜拜。”Sebastian把Chris送出了门口。

多抱抱小熊？什么意思？

Sebastian把玩具熊上下调转了180度，一串项链从玩具熊的口袋里掉了出来。

！？

19：30

Sebastian如期的走进了学校礼堂。里面黑漆漆的，什么都没有。

他有点害怕，害怕自己又被算计了。但是那是Chris和自己的朋友啊，应该不会有事吧？

突然，礼堂的投影仪亮了。一幅巨大的星空图被投影到礼堂的天花上。

他认得那幅图。

那是他在Tonopah拍的星空。

接着，图片换了。

是他最喜欢的加州星云。

Sebastian有点惊讶。

突然间，所有的灯都被点亮了。

“Happy birthday ！！！”

他被吓了一大跳，双手撑在椅背上喘了口气。

真是够惊喜啊。惊喜到差点把他给吓死。

“Seb！快点上来许愿！”

是Chris在叫他。

Sebastian小跑着上舞台。Chace往他的头上扣了一个傻兮兮的生日帽。他拿着火柴依次把生日蛋糕上的蜡烛点燃。礼堂的灯又一次熄灭了。

烛光映红了他的脸颊，他闭上眼睛，在朋友们唱的生日歌中静静地许愿。

“许了什么愿啊甜心？”Scarlett问道。

“说出来就不灵了噢。”Sebastian俏皮的眨了眨眼睛。

“Sebby我们要饿坏了～”Charles哀嚎道。

“啊，开始玩叭，不用等我啊。”

“噢耶！”他的狐朋狗友们欢呼起来。Toby尤其兴奋，毕竟蛋糕上恰好有他最爱的巧克力。抢走一块比较大的蛋糕之后，他还不忘往Sebastian的脸上糊一块。

“去你的Toby。”Sebastian朝他竖了根中指，接着就被Chace和Charles轮番糊蛋糕。

party开始了一段时间后，Sebastian走到了礼堂旁的露台上。嘈杂的音乐声被关在了身后，零星的鼓点声透过厚重的门传出来，显得那么的不真实。

露台上已经有另一个人了。

“怎么出来了？”那个人问。

“你不也是吗Chris。”Sebastian回问道。

Chris转过身来，灯光将他的眼睛映的更加幽蓝清澈，宛如两颗深蓝的水晶球。

Sebastian的心跳在逐渐加速。

“谢谢你。”这是他今天第二次和Chris这么说。

“这也不完全是我一个人做的呀，Diane也算是有一半功劳呢。”

Diane...

Sebastian听到这个名字之后，脸上的笑容瞬时垮了下去。

“怎么了？”Chris察觉到了Sebastian的异常，伸出手想要摸摸Sebastian的脸，却被Sebastian躲开了。

“对不起，对不起。”Sebastian被自己的举动吓了一跳，眼泪不知道什么时候从眼眶里涌了出来。

不要哭啊Sebastian Stan，不要这么狼狈啊！

他努力的想把眼泪逼回去，但是失败了。

Chris似乎也被他整得有些措手不及，他想过来抱着Sebastian。

Sebastian把他伸过来的手打在一边，把卫衣口袋里的项链拿出来塞到Chris的手里。

“这个，还给你。”

“为什么？”Chris一脸错愕。

“你能不能放过我啊Chris Evans，你知不知道我每次看到你都会觉得很痛苦啊”

“你能不能好好的和Diane在一起，不要再来找我啊？”

Sebastian靠在栏杆上，双手捂着脸。

“我知道这可能让你听着觉得很恶心，但是...我真的喜欢你啊Chris...”Sebastian自暴自弃的说着，说到最后他似乎花光了所有的力气，一下子跌坐在地上。

“我为什么要和Diane在一起？你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，可我为什么要和Diane在一起？”

“什么？”Sebastian没反应过来。

Chris一把将Sebastian抱起来，将他压到栏杆边吻了上去。

这个吻算不上温柔，甚至说得上是粗暴。Chris狠狠地撬开Sebastian的牙关，掠夺着Sebastian嘴里的每一寸空气。

一吻结束，Chris对着气喘吁吁的Sebastian说道：

“听着Sebastian Stan，我由始至终爱着的都只有你一个人，没有什么Diane还是Diana。”

“从看到你的第一眼开始，我就喜欢上你了。我给你写过情书，虽然不知道为什么你看完之后能像什么都没发生一样。说实话，那时候我真的很伤心。我....”

“等等。”Sebastian捂住了Chris的嘴。“你给我写过情书？”

Chris点点头。

“我从来都没收到过呀？”

“你确定？是一封蓝色的信。 ”

“那不是给Diane的吗？你不是塞到了她的柜子里吗？”

“不是啊。六排第13个柜子，我怎么可能会记错。”

“左数还是右数？”

“右...”

“Chris Evans你就是个傻子。正常人数数会从右往左数的吗？”

“啊？”这下轮到Chris傻眼了。

“那那那，我送你的项链呢？我可是叫人在上面刻了i lov u sebby的。我都写的这么明显了，你为啥还要还给我啊。我刚刚差点心碎了好吗？”

“啊？”Sebastian也跟着懵了。他把项链从Chris手上抢回来，借着月光，他终于看到了上面刻着的凹痕。

“punk。”他贴着Chris的胸膛，闷闷的说。

“jerk。”

\- Fin.

注1.小美人鱼的主题曲据说是唱给喜欢的听的？？？

注2.英国人小说指故园风雨后

谢谢你能看到这里。


End file.
